The girl with the Scar
by Magical Metorite Watcher
Summary: Pietro is known all around town as being the Brotherhood's lady's man. He has always been able to land any girl he sets his eyes on. However there's a new girl at the Institute who he just can't get off his mind. Has our resident playboy actually fallen for someone? Can he win her heart and prove he deserves it. This is a redo of an old story that has been taken down.


Logan Howlet was driving along a remote highway when he saw it a small road side diner. He pulled in to get something to eat and maybe a beer. He walked in and right away knew this pace was different then any dinner he had ever been tin. He realized why these people here were outsiders, mutants, freaks and anything else normal people called his kind.

He went to the counter and was greeted by tall green haired woman with a third eye in her forehead. She was smiling at him "One second Handsome. I got give the little mouse her food." Logan watched the woman go over to a stool were sat a young looking girl. She wore a ratty looking tank top and ripped up jeans. She looked scruffy most likely a runaway. "Here ya go Mousy you're usual plate."

Logan was surprised this girl ate here often. He noticed that the woman had set a glass bottle in front of the girl. She smiled at the woman before taking a drink and starting to eat. He moved closer to see what she was drinking and noticed she tensed up. "Sugar I wouldn't get to close to Mousy she doesn't like men to much. Last guy who sat to close she sent flying across the dinner with a well aimed punch"

Logan looked at the girl as she ate still tense "I'm not gonna hurt ya kid just wanted to see what you're drinking." he said not sure why she captured his attention like she did.

"Orange Soda" she muttered before going back to her food.

"Don't mind her. Mousy started coming in every day this time for a meal about two weeks ago then washes dishes to pay for the food. Never says much. We here don't ask to many questions" said the woman "Now what can I get you?"

"An orange soda and a burger." he said surprised he had wanted a beer earlier but this girl made him remember home she did look a lot like Kitty. Her hair was dirty almost to the point you couldn't tell it was a red shade and pulled back. He couldn't see her eyes due to her long bangs hiding her face.

He missed his girl's as he had dubbed Loren, Rouge and Kitty. Kitty had made him human again both of them did. Mousy looked like Kitty but acted like Rouge with a touch of Loren. She didn't make him think of Jean though. She sipped her soda between bites of food. She grumbled as her hair got in her face and finally sighed removing her scrunchie to redo her ponytail. He was shocked there was a still very pink jagged scar between her light blue eyes.

"Ya Ya I am scarred up" she growled "Stop staring" Logan was impressed not to many kids could pull off a growl like that. Loren could he knew and maybe Rouge on a bad day.

"How?" he asked her. How was it she was scarred up like that when she couldn't be to much older then Kitty.

"Dad's idea of a birthday gift" she said finishing her food "Thanks for the food Mandy" The woman smiled

"Anytime Mousy." said Mandy taking the plate as Mousy drained her soda. Mousy then stood up showing she wasn't much taller then Kitty

"God kid you're making me homesick." he said. Mousy looked at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked raising an eyebrow as she looked at him

"I have two girls all about your age back home. You remind me of them. Kitty is 16 now just learning how to drive and Rouge is 15 about to turn 16" He took out his wallet and paid for both his and Mousy's meal. His wallet also had the girl's school pictures it. He took them out smiled seeing Kitty's valley girl looking face. Rouge was even smiling in the shot of her. "You look a lot like Kitty but act like Rogue with just a touch of Loren mixed in for spice. She refused to let her photo be taken."

As he spoke a man came into the dinner Mousy got tense. He was wondering why when the man grabbed her reveling a steak knife had been hidden in his pocket "Found you. Time to finish banishing those demons inside you. Then you can come home and become a good bride to Harvey" He was stopped from doing anything to her by Logan having his claws at his throat.

"Leave now." he growled "Or your insides will become your outsides bub" He left but forgot everything about the place as he went past Mandy at the door. Mousy looked at Logan with confusion why had he helped her. "Mutants help mutants. I take it that was your pop."

"Yes he thinks I am a demon possessing his perfect daughter." She looked at the ground. This didn't for Logan. He had seen those blue eyes only moments before full of fire.

"Well you're not a demon. From what I can see your pretty normal. So what's your power?" he smirked at her sigh.

"I am super fast." she said "It showed up on my 15th birthday. Though when I need it it wasn't working."

FLASH BACK

Iris sighed as she had to endure a party she didn't want for her 15th birthday. She wanted a party yes but not with these kids. They were all from her parents psycho church. It was more of a cult in her mind. She didn't mind believing in god but hurting people to banish demons inside them was to much. That and the fact the pastor claimed god had plans for her to marry Harvey Lewis, a boy she hated with a passion.

At the party after the cake Harvey tried to kiss her so she ran. She was chased all the way out into the backyard. Harvey finally cornered her and went to lay a slimy kiss on her lips when it happened. Her legs felt like they were on fire and she pushed Harvey away and ran. She actually ran so fast a blur was left behind her.

Unknown to her at the time her father had been at the door and saw what happened. He was shocked one that she would reject her future husband and two that demons had taken his daughter.

That night after her guests had left and everything was put away Iris was trying on a new outfit her one true friend gave her. It was a tank top and jeans. Her family was very strict about showing skin and girls were not allowed to wear pants ever. She didn't notice as her father came into the room with the pastor. She did notice when they grabbed her and the pastor held her down while her father cut her face up.

She managed to kick them off her and run before they got up.

END FLASHBACK.

Logan looked horrified to say the least how could someone do that to their own child. This girl looked really sweet minus of course her scar. "Look kid I know you're hurtin and I know why now. But not all places are like that or people like your Pop. I know of a place that you can go that is heaven on earth for mutants." He smirked at the look of curiosity in her eyes. "It is a school for mutants. I work there. It is called the Institute. My buddy Chuck runs the place. I am sure they could make room for ya"

"You really think I would belong there?"

"Don't see why not kid." He finished his food "Come with me or stay here it's yur call"

She nodded and got up fallowing him knowing he was not a bad guy. Maybe a bit rough around the edges but a nice guy at heart. Logan smirked as she fallowed him out to his bike. "Here you can use my helmet kid I really don't need it" She put it on and got on the bike behind him "Hold on tight."

Logan started to drive smirking as he felt her arms wrap around his waist. She was a good kid and he knew she was meant to be at the school.

He drove for a few days not once did she complain about it. He smiled when he pulled up to the school. He smirked seeing Kurt and Kitty sitting under a tall maple tree laughing as Even tried impressing the other girls of the mansion. Kurt and Kitty had over time become great friends.

Kitty saw the motorcycle and got up before she saw a second figure on the bike wearing Logan's helmet. Logan pulled into his spot and got up. The figure then got up and stretched. "Come on Copy Cat. I'll introduce ya to Chuck." the girl removed her helmet showing her face and Kitty gasped she could pass for her twin. Logan had replaced her. That was when she saw the face scar.

Charles Xavier and Hank Macoy aka Beast were in the office discussing affairs of the world over hot tea when the door opened "Hey Chuck I got a friend I would like you to meet" Logan said coming in with Copy Cat as he dubbed her. "Chuck meet Copy Cat."

"Nice to meet you miss Cat." Said the wheelchair bound mutant with a kind smile at her. Hank smiled sipping his tea waving to her.

"My name isn't Cat it's Iris. Iris Miller." she said smiling shyly at them. Logan smiled so she did have a name.

"Well it is still is nice to meet you." said Charles with a soft smile. "You must be something special for Logan to have brought you here. He normally tries to avoid teenagers other then Kitty and Kurt." Logan turned away to hide his embarrassment.

"I met him at a dinner and he protected me from my nut job of a father." Charles smiled understandingly.

"I take it he was the one who gave you that unique scar" said Magneto.

"Yes sir. He was trying to remove a demon from me." She touched the barely healed scar. "You see my father believes that all mutants are is people controlled by demons." she looked away. Logan put a supportive hand on her shoulder. He had a strong edge to protect the little red head.

"And what do you believe Iris?" asked both older men.

"I believe that these gifts are given to us for a reason. That it is up to us to figure out that reason" she said. "My powers showed up when I was in trouble. Just wish they had acted up a second sooner" Hank smiled at her answer and example as did the professor.

"And what is it you can do?" they asked her. Iris decided it was easier to show them. She one second was behind Logan the next she was leaning against a wall sipping some of the tea a soft smile on her face.

"Sorry speed makes me thirsty." she muttered making Logan chuckle. He had to admire her spunk stealing Beast's tea. "Earl Grey nice choice. Though you strike me as more a strong black tea man."

"You know your teas." said Hank. "I am Hank Macoy the doctor and science tutor here. Nice to meet you Iris." he held out a huge hand and Iris shook it without a problem. "You will need a bedroom and a check up. The check up can wait till tomorrow. I can see your ready for a good shower and some sleep."

"A nap would be nice." said Iris blushing. "But a shower sounds even better."

"Well let me call Miss Monroe. She is the one who takes care of the girls we house here. She will help you find a bedroom and some clean clothes." said Professor Xavier kindly. Iris finished her tea just as Miss Monroe came into the room with her was Jean Grey. The young psychic was surprised to see Iris sitting there calmly drinking tea with Beast.

"Um hello" said Iris blushing at the to beautiful people before her.

"Hello dear. You must be Iris. Welcome to the Institute I am Ororo Monroe or Storm. Now I believe you are in need of some help settling in."

"Yes mam." said Iris she put her tea cup down "Thank you for the tea Mr. Macoy. It was nice meeting you."

"Anytime child. You ever want a cup just come and get me. You make for a good companion." Iris blushed but fallowed Storm out of the room.

Professor smirked at Logan. "That one seems to have woken up your inner protector, Logan. I haven't seen you this way since Kitty became one of your cubs."

"Something about her pulls me in." muttered the gruff mutant knowing it was pointless to try and hide it from his friend.


End file.
